


My Friends

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: All good things must come to an end, Gen, Short, vague S2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: It had been a long time since Mountain had visited the party after their adventures.
Relationships: Mountain & the party
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	My Friends

Mountain laughed with the party as he took another long sip from his drink. It had been a long time since they had all been in the same place. He missed this. This feeling of care that filled the air when the party was around.

He had been too afraid to meet up with them after their departures, but he was glad he had come.

The dirt ground beneath him was soft, flowers twisted through the green grass Taxi must have created. It was a lovely place here.

“Don’t get too excited but I brought gifts!” He grinned as he pulled the items from his pockets. A bottle of sparkling water he was sure Vel hadn’t had the pleasure of having in a while, a pretty flower he had seen in his travels to meet them, a few coins from different countries that looked neat, and the golden wand he had been told to keep safe a long time ago.

“I missed you guys…” He whispered to himself.

He sprinkled the water across Vel’s grave.

He placed the flower before Taxi’s jungle of a stone.

He buried the coins in the dirt of Sylnan’s tombstone.

He put the wand six feet above Br’aad’s body.

“I’ll be joining you soon, y’know.” He smiled. It had been centuries and he would be able to see them again soon. “Maybe we can go adventuring again.”

He looked across his friends.

“Maybe kill some gods?” He waited for a response only to hear the bugs buzzing around his ears.

“I’ll see you soon, my friends.”


End file.
